


Better Without the Mask

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: (Female) Sun, Adam's a Tsundere, Do it, F/M, Genderbending, He's Sweet in His Own Way Maybe, I Deserve to be Ship-Shamed, I've Got Nothing Better to Do on a Sunday Night Other Than Obsess Over CrimSun, It Gets Me Off, Kinda Fluffy, OOC 'Cos Sun Canonically Hates the White Fang, Sun's Just Adorable TBH, Technically an AU Then?, Tell Me I'm Trash, it's cute, shame me, they kiss, this is my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She’s absolutely determined to get that mask off of him, and Adam’s not sure how else he’s going to have a peaceful night when she won’t drop the subject.





	Better Without the Mask

**Better Without the Mask**

“Let me see it.”

“I told you, no. Drop it.”

Adam’s voice was firm and stern, but it wasn’t enough to shut down Sun. She still sat there on his— _their,_ he supposed—bed, arms crossed and expression stubborn. Her tail lashed against the sheets, a clear sign of her frustration with him. She wasn’t happy, and he didn’t care.

His mask was becoming the key point to _several_ arguments lately. She was determined to make him give it up, and he still clung to the symbol of his dedication to the White Fang. It was stupid, and it was pointless, and he wasn’t unaware of that. He just hadn’t been in the mood to humor her for the past few days.

“Take it off,” she said again.

Adam lifted his head, hissing through his teeth. “Sun, _stop._ ”

“I don’t want to.”

He growled, glaring at her as fiercely as he could. It wasn’t visible through his mask, but he caught the way the fur on her tail bristled. She knew when he was reaching the end of his patience, but she still had yet to learn not to push him beyond it.

He could’ve blamed it on her subspecies. Monkeys were notoriously mischievous creatures, but this was entirely Sun. Entirely a child at heart, and a troublemaker if there ever was one. The moment she saw a big red button labeled, “Do not press,” she’d slam on it with every ounce of strength she had. Especially if it was one of Adam’s buttons.

Those were her favorite ones.

“Why not?” she asked.

Adam snorted. She knew the response he’d give. He’d only explained it to her a million times, and even he got exhausted of the, “It’s a sign of my dedication to the Fang, the cause, the men I lead,” speech after so long.

At this point, it was a distraction. He could see the way she was shifting positions, coiling to spring. He set aside Wilt and Blush, giving up on the task of caring for it for the evening. He didn’t need to have her accidentally impaling herself on it.

When she leapt, he was fully prepared for it. He slid out of the way, twisted, and simply grabbed her shoulders so that she was the one pinned to the floor instead. It wasn’t difficult. She might’ve been fast for her age and level of training, but she had a while longer before she’d ever match up to him.

“Take off the mask,” she said stubbornly, glaring up at him.

“And why should I?”

“Because I want to see you.”

“You see me all the time.”

“I’ve been around for _months_ now. We’ve had this thing going on for, like, three weeks, too, and I _still_ don’t even know what color your eyes are. That doesn’t seem weird to you?”

Of course it did. He would’ve been willing to show her anytime if she hadn’t become such a _pest_ over it.

He huffed, picking her up off the floor. She didn’t struggle or complain, only stared up at him with a pout he’d learned was best not to look at directly. It had effects he didn’t enjoy being subjected to.

“Back on the bed,” he muttered, dropping her onto the mattress. “Go to sleep or something. It’s late, anyways, and I’m going to smother you with a pillow if you don’t give me some peace soon.”

“Romantic,” she snorted, rolling onto her side. “I’m not tired. I don’t _want_ to sleep.”

“Then don’t. Just keep your mouth shut for a while.”

“Rude,” she grumbled. “You’re grouchy tonight.”

“I wonder why,” he said dryly.

Sun narrowed her eyes, then reached forward to yank on his sleeve and drag him down to the bed. He would’ve retaliated, but it only took her a moment to situate herself on his lap and fix him with a fierce glare of her own before he could.

“Sun,” he warned.

“Just a minute. _Please._ ”

He stared at her, then huffed. “Will it get me some peace and quiet?”

She immediately perked up at that, nodding in agreement. It was an easy enough requirement for her to meet.

“A minute, then,” he relented.

A smile curled Sun’s lips. She didn’t waste any time, reaching up to hook her fingertips under the edges of it. “Hold still for a second,” she said.

He blinked when she pulled it away, narrowing his eyes as they adjusted to the change in lighting. The tent’s lamps were brighter when his mask wasn’t filtering the light. He wasn’t used to it, but it didn’t take long for him to forget the difference.

“There, happy?” he muttered, looking back at her.

Sun was quiet for a few moments—maybe the longest he’d ever seen her stay silent. She simply stared at him, looking surprised and…maybe admiring? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t care.

Then, very suddenly, she put on a grin and curled her tail. She was satisfied with herself, he guessed. “Yup. Knew you’d look better without the mask!”

Adam snorted. “You’re insufferable,” he sighed under his breath.

Sun hummed, dipping down to press her lips to his contentedly. It caught him by surprise for a moment, but he gave in before long. His eyes drifted shut and he kissed her back. Slowly, warmly, tenderly…There were some things he just didn’t like to show openly. Actions were a better way to project affection as far as he was concerned.

Sometimes it was too easy to relax into the warmth she always emitted, the way she could make him forget the stress that weighed him down more day by day. He tried to resist, really, but there were times when he almost wanted to welcome the bliss that came with temporary ignorance. It really only took a taste, and then he was enthralled by whatever damned spell she was working over him.

He sighed softly, slipping an arm around her waist and letting himself fall back against the pillows. She made herself comfortable on top of him, folding her arms across his chest and smiling. He could see the way her tail waved and curled smugly.

“You love me anyways, though, don’t you?” she hummed.

Adam feigned consideration until she was pouting again. Then he rolled to the side and drew her into his arms. “Unfortunately, I do,” he relented, sighing heavily.

She grinned at him, like she could light up the entire world with her joy. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to smother her or hug her when she did that. Sometimes she was so sweet and innocence that it was sickening. Maybe that was what made her so _perfect,_ though. Unending seriousness and dark atmospheres were a recipe for anxiety and distress. She was a pleasant change in pace from the rest of his life.

“Hey, Adam?” she began, nuzzling against his collar.

He nuzzled against her hair in return. “Mmmm?”

Sun kissed the base of his throat, grazing sharp canines against the skin playfully. “Bet I could think of a few other things that you would look better without.”

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Don’t write smut, don’t write smut, don’t write smut, don’t write smut—

I deserve credit for resisting. I _wanted_ to, trust me. I wanted to very, very badly. I wanted Adam to make Sun scream so loud she kept the entire camp up. I wanted both of them marked the hell up. I wanted bruises and bites and growls and rough, rough, _rough_ fucking, but—

Best to end it on a…relatively romantic (?) note until I learn how much I can get away with.

Fuck, though. I’m obsessed with this. I even ended up doodling a short comic for it. I liked CrimSun even with male Sun, but…I dunno. There are some ships where a genderbend just makes everything so much _better._

I’m weird.

Don’t mind me.

Obsessive fangirl. Nothing to see here.

Continue on with your life, please.

 

 **Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership over RWBY or its characters. Don’t have that right, sadly, but if Rooster Teeth ever offers you all will be the first to know.

**Comments and kudos are love, but y’all already know that.**


End file.
